


A cup of self control

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Drug addict Richie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Use, Richie has a drug addiction, eddie is helpful, the losers drink a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Richie struggles with his addiction when post-clown-killing drinks happen.Makes better sense if you read part 1
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, sorta
Series: Drug addict Richie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691119
Kudos: 19





	A cup of self control

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but I only write at 12 am and no one proof reads my shit. But I hope you all enjoy idk what this is

The losers have defeated Pennywise. Everyone is alive, tired and emotionally exhausted but alive. So what do a bunch of emotionally unstable adults do after killing a space clown?  
Well, first they all go and get clean, the insistence of Eddie has seen to that. After that they eat whatever they can find within the town house they all then do the inevitable.  
Victory drinks.   
The problem with that was that was Richie is a recovered addict. Well recovering because that shit is never really over he thinks to himself.   
He wasn’t an alcoholic by any means, his drug of choice was an opiate. But he’d been to enough people for his addiction at this point he knew that any sort of addictive substance was enough to have him slipping under again. Goddamn it he’d even experienced it when he couldn’t accept he was as bad as he was.   
So when the losers were pouring out glasses, he questioned himself.   
Obviously after the jade of orient Bev had remembered and hadn’t poured him a drink, and for a while he was fine with it. Sure he’d dealt with just as much shit as the rest of them but he didn’t need the drink to get through it.   
His head began to spin with thoughts and with the last of his self control he excused himself and hoped to god that the rest of the losers were just drunk enough to not follow. He didn’t go back to his room, instead deciding to sit on the stairs and put in his earphones.   
He automatically began to scroll to his go to song when he was tempted ’coffee’ by jack Stauber.   
He had his eyes closed and was leaning against the rail when he felt something tap his knee.   
He jumped back on reflex and opened his eyes. He relaxed when he was it was Eddie, eyebrows furrowed in concern.   
He pulled out one of his earphones as Eddie began to speak “-ou okay dude?”   
Richie laughed “yeah man, go on back and get wasted, you’re way funnier when you’re drunk.” He tried to joke it off, but Eddie picker on the bitterness underlying.   
He frowned now, sitting himself beside the taller boy.   
“Seriously Chie, what’s up?” He asked.   
Richies hand came up to touch the chain around his neck, eddies eyes following his hands.   
Richie saw the moment the other realised what was up, and his eyes softened, “shit Richie, I’m so sorry! I can tell them to stop! Oh god I have no clue how to deal with this shit I’ve neve-“  
Richie cut him off with a short laugh “calm down Eds, it’s fine”, he sighed and leaned into the other boy slightly “I just couldn’t trust myself to be in there right now.”  
Eddie didn’t bother to correct the nickname, just giving him a soft look, “I can stay with you if you want?” He seemed nervous about how Richie would answer that question.   
Richie gave him a smile “please.”   
They re adjusted their position so they could lead against each other better, Richie passing one of his earbuds and restarting the song.  
“Do I need it?  
Am I under control?  
Can I beat it? If it swallowed me hole   
Would I see it?  
I can make you feel alive.  
I know but do I need you to survive?”


End file.
